Black Diamond
by MewSunsetStar
Summary: Black Rock Shooter mysteriously appears in Seiyo, Japan. Kukai takes her in his care to try to help her. But she only remembers her name is Mato Kuroi. What happens when she realizes her true identity? And what happens when Kukai falls for her? KukaixMato


**Me: Gah! I'm so freaking bored! Story to the rescue! XD Another Black Rock Shooter fanfic. Sorry for the OCness! This fan fiction is set into the anime. But i couldn't help but add my shugo chara into the mix.**

**Amu: 0_o what's wrong with you?**

**Tadase: I'm pretty sure she's bored.**

**Amu: thank god, I'm going to be with Tadase!**

**Ikuto: I hate you...T^T**

**Me: LOOK, I can't make EVERY shugo chara story a Amuto, so shaddup!**

**Mato: What am I, a mushroom?!**

**Me: Yes Mato, your a walking, talking mushroom! Lol, sarcasm. I dont own Shugo chara or Black Rock Shooter!**

**Summary: Black Rock Shooter mysteriously appears in Seiyo, Japan. But after that, she doesn't remember anything, except that she's called Mato Kuroi. Kukai takes her in his care to try to help her. But what happens when she finds out her true identity? And what happens when he falls for Mato? KukaixMato, MikixYoru, Tadmu, RimaxNaghiko **

* * *

**normal POV**

Kukai Souma carefully retraced his steps. Amu, and Tadase, were helping him. He was looking for his science notebook at the park, assuming someone had either stolen it or threw it away. His brilliant green eyes scanned the park for the notebook, with his guardian character Daichi searching with him. The three were going to a new school that taught guardian bearers other magic and the guardian characters.

* * *

_**Mean while**_  
_Black Rock Shooter was looking for somewhere to run. But where to? A shadow of a boy appeared, and she found her self running to the shadow. It turned to face her, only revealing stunning green eyes. A sky blue light surrounded her. Her hair shortened. She was shorter than her usual height. Her outfit changed into a dark blue kimono. Her sapphire blue eyes closed. She felt like she was falling...falling into darkness. Complete darkness..._

* * *

**Back to reality**  
Amu, Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia saw a light blue light appear. The three former guardians backed away from the light. A girl with short pitch black hair appeared from the light and fell into Kukai's arms. She felt two protective arms wrap around her. Kiseki gazed at the girl. She glared at him. Kiseki heard a voice. _Give me back my flame, _it said. He shivered. Tadase faced her, the girl's eyes flickered closed.

"I heard a voice," Kiseki shuddered. The other guardians and guardian characters stared at the chibi king.

"It said 'Give me back my flame,'" Kiseki said. Ran patted Kiseki on the back. Suu sweat dropped. Daichi had a loss of words. Miki and Dia had nothing to make of the situation.

"Hey, is she okay?" Amu asked. Kukai picked up the girl and carried her, bridal style to his empty house. He placed her on the living room black recliner.

"She's so pretty!" Ran beamed. The girl's eyes shot open as she rocketed to the other side of the room. Ran smiled, impressed by the girl's speed.

"Who are you?" Amu asked. The girl vacantly stared at Amu, not actually sure of what happened, where she was, who these people are and what she was doing there.

"I don't think she can speak," Kukai said. Tadase had a light bulb moment **(MSS: CUE THE LIGHT BULB! LOLZ)** and grabbed a pen and paper. He handed it to the girl.

"Just write your name," Kiseki ordered. She wrote down the name, "Mato Kuroi". She showed it to to them.

"She's so cute!" Suu squealed, her eyes sparkling. Mato stared at Suu. Amu smiled.

"I'm Kukai Souma, the pinkette is Hinamori Amu, and the blond guy is Hotori Tadase," he said. Amu pecked Tadase on the cheek. He grinned. Mato gazed into Kukai's green eyes, almost reminded of Dead Master.

"I'll go get her some clothes, she might be my size," Amu blurted out. Glancing at Mato, Suu said, "Miki might have to draw up some new clothes for Kuroi-san,". Tadase, Kukai, Mato, Dia, Miki, Ran, and Amu sweat dropped. Kukai led Mato to the guest room. Luckily for her, Kukai's brothers had their own apartments and he lived with Ikuto. Ikuto was knocked out, in his room, Yoru was snoring quietly and was napping on Ikuto's head. In Mato's room, it was blue and white and had a bed with star pillows.

Kukai looked in his room (and in his deceased dad's room) for some shirts that Mato could wear for the night. Giving up, he called Amu.

"Mato, do you have any clothes that Mato could wear for a couple of days?" He asked.

"Sure! Ami just got home from shopping!" Amu beamed through the phone.

"Kay, by the way, Ikuto's awake," he warned, hearing Ikuto yawn and Yoru yell something about anchovies.

"Crap, keep that damn cat in check." She groaned and hung up. Ikuto, who was eavesdropping, smirked. I bet this Mato girl is going to be cute, he thought. He followed Kukai to the door to greet Amu, and then to Mato's room.

"Konichiwa, Kuroi-san!" Suu beamed to Mato. Mato stared at Suu. Amu noticed.

"You can see them?" Amu asked, curious of the answer. Mato nodded.

"Well, lets get to drawing some cute outfits! Kukai and Ikuto, get out," miki ordered. The boys did as told. After ten minutes, Mato had a week's worth of outfits and was wearing a white shirt with a blue star on the front and white shorts. Her hair was down.

"Thanks for everything guys!" Kukai thanked the former Joker. Amu and her charas bowed and left. Mato must be hungry, Kukai thought as he stared at the counter.

"Hey, need me to cook?" Ikuto asked as Kukai stopped daydreaming. Kukai sweat dropped and nodded. Ikuto decided to cook miso soup, a classic favorite. Kukai crept upstairs, and went to Mato's room. She was asleep, her black hair framing her ghostly pale face.

** Mato's dream**  
_"Mato," a girl with black long uneven pigtails said. Mato turned around to see Black Rock Shooter._

_"Who are you?" Mato asked._

_"I'm YOU!" Black Rock Shooter shouted._

_"Not possible," Mato mumbled. Black Rock Shooter stepped towards Mato, staring at her._

_"Im you, the real you," Black Rock Shooter said, and disappeared. Mato was alone, but she turned into Black Rock Shooter, complete with the blazing blue flame on her right eye._  
** End of Mato's dream**

Mato woke up, sweat beading her face. Kukai stared at her.

"Had a bad dream?" Kukai asked. Mato nodded.

"Come on, it's time for dinner," he said and the two went downstairs. Ikuto grinned. After the two ate their food, they went into their rooms. Mato couldn't sleep. That dream had scared her to the bone. Ikuto was down stairs and heard a knock on the door. It was Utau, his sister.

"Ikuto!" Utau beamed and glomped her brother. They laughed.

"Well, Kukai has a friend over so we have to be quiet," Ikuto stated. Utau nodded and they tiptoed to Mato's room. Mato, had fallen asleep due to tiredness.

"Aww! She's so adorable!" Utau whispered.

"Her name is Mato Kuroi from what I've heard." Ikuto smirked, as he closed the door, and him and his sister headed for his room to play video games.

"I call dibs on the blue controller!" Ikuto declared. Utau glared at him, Iru giving an evil grin to add to it. Ikuto sweat dropped. After two hours of losing to his sister on video games, Utau left.

* * *

**Kukai's POV**  
I woke up at THREE o'clock in the MORNING! God, I hate waking up early. But, I wasn't tired, so I got some clothes, took a shower, got dressed and went outside with Daichi, who was just as bored as me.

"Kukai, I think I sense an X-egg!" He said. Of course, I Chara-changed and ran to the X-egg. To be honest, I missed beating up X eggs. So this was basically like a once in a blue moon chance! But it wasn't an X egg, it was a walking skeleton, not a costume. Like a REAL FREAKIN SKELETON WITH A FREAKIN SWORD! It almost attacked me, when I saw some familiar sapphire blue eyes.

"Mato?!" I yelled. She didn't respond, but a bright blue flame appeared on her right eye, which she didn't even notice. A blazing blue flame enveloped her.

"Mato! Can you hear me Mato?! Mato!" I screamed. When the flame disappeared, Mato was different. Her hair was longer, but still in long uneven pigtails. She wore what looked like a black midriff top, black short shorts, knee high black boots, black gloves, and a black cape like coat with a hood with a white star on the back.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed. She raised one of her gloved hands and a cannon thing appeared on her arm. She aimed and shot the skeleton. It shattered into pieces but, a girl with long blonde hair and gold eyes glared at her. She lunged at Mato. Mato blocked the attack with her cannon. The cannon formed into a samurai sword. Amu walked by and sweat dropped.

"What's going on?!" She shrieked. I shrugged.

"I dunno, I think a X egg possessed Mato somehow," I said. Suu stared at Mato.

"I don't feel any X egg energy, in fact, it feels like something darker but more pure at the same time," suu said, worry filling her voice. Daichi nodded.

"How'd you get here," the blonde girl paused. "Black Rock Shooter?!" She finished. The girl disappeared. "Black Rock Shooter" glanced at us.

"Crap," she muttered. Amu, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Daichi and I were shell shocked.

"Who the hell are you?!" We asked in unison, sweat drops being seen. The samurai sword disappeared. She didn't answer, but a giant blue flame surrounded her, and she turned into Mato. The blue flame was all that was left of "Black Rock Shooter".

"Mato! Are you okay?" Suu asked. Mato nodded, the blue flame STILL there. Mato didn't seem hurt by the flame, almost like it was some sorta Chara-change.

"What's that blue flame thing?" I asked. Mato looked like she was about to speak, but the flame disappeared and she collapsed, I caught her in mid-fall.

"Kuroi-san," I heard Suu say. I picked her up and carried her, bridal style, to my house.

"Maybe she's working for Easter!" Kiseki blurted out. I looked at Mato. I wanted her to wake up and speak, not write, talk.

"No, she can't be! She's innocent!" I ranted. Amu, and Tadase stared at me. Daichi, Miki, Ran, Suu, and Dia nodded at the same time. I ran carrying Mato, Daichi guiding me to the back entrance of the house. Luckily, Ikuto was asleep, and I know because he snores like a FREAKIN horse! I placed her on her bed, being careful not to wake her up. I closed the door as I left the room. And since I wasn't still wasn't tired, me and Daichi went to the park by our house, sitting on the swing.

* * *

**Naghiko's POV**  
I was bored, and snuck out of my house to go to the park by Kukai's house. I was shocked to see Kukai and Daichi, sitting on the swing, dead silent.

"Why so glum?" I asked, Rhythm nodding.

"It's nothing," the two sighed. I sweat dropped and sat by them.

"Fine, I met a girl named Mato Kuroi, and she turned into this other girl that I didnt recognize. She's at my house because I don't know where she lives," he explained. I sweat dropped, once again.

"I have an idea!" Daichi said suddenly. He was suddenly almost Kukai's height. He looked more like a kid now instead of a guardian character. Rhythm did the same thing, now looking like he was my twin with blue eyes.

"What did you guys do?" Kukai asked.

"We basically just transformed into our usual size," Rhythm said calmly. I sweat dropped.

"THAT'S YOUR **USUAL** SIZE?!" Me and Kukai said in unison. Rhythm and Daichi nodded.

"Where's Temari?" Daichi asked. I rolled my eyes and pulled out Temari's egg from my book bag, which I rigged for the egg to be safe.

"She's still in her egg," Rhythm groaned.

"Hey, lets get the rest of the guardian characters here! THEN it's a party~nya!" A certain cat boy guardian character.

"Then lets go!" Daichi beamed.

* * *

** Yoru's POV**  
I was the only guardian Character who stayed small. That's only because then I could still FLY. As I flew into Amu's room, obviously through the window, Amu was fast asleep. I poked Miki's egg. She woke up, lifting her egg's shell. I smiled.

"What do you want?" She said, groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Lets go to the park~Nya!" I beamed. She sighed and woke up Ran, and Suu, because Dia is NOT a normal person. We flew to the park, and then Utau's for Iru and Eru. Then YaYa's for PePe-chan. And then, Rima's for Kusuku. We finally arrived at the park. I turned into my "normal" size, and by that, I mean I kinda turned into a person. Daichi had a mirror and handed it to me. I looked like a kid. I wore my a black midriff top, black shorts, a black cape, a choker with a sliver cross on it, fingerless gloves with studs and black boots. My hair matched my cat ears and tail. My gold eyes seemed to sparkle as I smiled my signature cat smile. Miki looked like Amu when she was Amulet Spade. Except Miki's hair was blue, matching her eyes, Suu still had her pale green hair and emerald green eyes, Ran pretty much stayed the same except her eyes turned bubble gum pink and Dia's hair changed to orange and her eyes turned a dark orange color. Pepe-chan, Kusuku, Iru and Eru turned to their normal size and laughed. I rolled my eyes and saw a girl with short black hair, with sapphire blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with a blue star on the front and white shorts.

"Mato?! What are you doing here?" Kukai said, and sweat dropped. The look on her face said it all, I was bored.

"Ohayo, Kuroi san!" Suu beamed and hugged Mato. Mato just stood there, emotionless like a zombie.

"Mato's a mute, so don't expect her to say anything," Daichi said. I smiled.

"Yo, I'm Yoru. These guys are actually charas, except for Naghiko and Kukai~Nya!" I said happily.

"Lets party already!" Kusuku giggled. She had a point.

**Ikuto: that was the weirdest thing I have ever seen.**

**Me: Hey! Cut me some slack! The wifi is messed up at my house! And because of that, my authoring skills are kinda crappy.**

**Mato: OK, why the heck am I with Kukai?**

**Me: cuz YOU can't type a story, *points to Kukai* HE can't type a story, and if I let HIM *point at Ikuto* go within fifteen feet of the computer, he'll turn it into a AMUTO story.**

**Yoru: *sweat drops***

**Tadase: please**

**Amu: Rate!**

**Ran: and**

**Miki: Review!**


End file.
